the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate Ending: Sound of Silence
(As the clock strike 3:00, Lincoln is scared in his room when Lola yelled) Lola: LINCOLN! IT'S 3 O'CLOCK! YOU'VE FAILED ME! (As Lola was about to burst into Lincoln's room, downstairs in the living room two guys, one Caucasian and one dark skin, burst into the house and rushed upstairs where Lincoln, Lola and the other sisters (minus Lisa) look surprised as the two guys tackled Lola and placed handcuffs on her.) Lola: WHAT'S GOING ON?! (The Caucasian man pulled out a badge from his suit and showed it to the loud kids) Caucasian Man: we are agents from the Environmental Protection Agency. Dark skin man: and we are here to arrest one Lola loud for the murder of the rarest of all amphibians: the dark green frog! (Lori approach one of the agents) Lori: WAIT! You got it all wrong! Lola isn't a murderer. Dark Skin Man: Really? Then explain this Amphibian skeletal structure that we found in your backyard? (the Caucasian took out a box with a frog skeleton inside of it) Caucasian man: and can you explain to us why her fingerprints on the skeleton?! (The Dark Skin took out some papers that showed Lola's fingerprints that proves she committed the crime) Lola: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'VE NEVER..... (The Caucasian man stop Lola before she could finish her sentence) Caucasian man: SAVE IT FROG KILLER! IT PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT MAKES ME SICK! Dark Skin Man: YEAH, LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE HEADING TO THE SLAMMER! (As the EPA Agents began to take Lola downstairs to their van, The Sisters (Minus Lola) and Lincoln follow them downstairs as the sisters try to explain to them) Lori: WAIT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO OUR SISTER! Lana: YEAH! I KNOW MY SISTER AND SHE WOULD NEVER DO.... ( but before Lana could finish, the agents arrived at the van, with the Caucasian opening the back door, and the Dark skin man put a Lola in the back of the van) Dark Skin Man: ENOUGH! IF YOU DON'T BACK AWAY, WE'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ARREST YOU FOR INTERFERING WITH THIS CASE! Lola: I'M TELLING YOU! I HAVEN'T.... ( but before she could finish the agents close the door, walk to the front seat and drove away) Lynn: THIS IS BAD! LIKE "BREAKING YOUR ARM BEFORE PLAYING A SPORT GAME" BAD! Luan: Normally I would make a joke, BUT THIS IS SERIOUS YOU GUYS! Luna: WE GOTTA CALL THE RENTS AND TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED! (As the siblings begin to talk to each other about the, they hear a hearty laugh as they cut allowed to see Lincoln laughing and shedding a tear) Lincoln: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Lynn: WHAT SO FUNNY?! OUR SISTER IS GOING TO JAIL! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! (Lincoln then stop laughing and look towards his sisters and took out his walkie-talkie) Lincoln: Ok Guys! I think they had enough, you can come back now. (Just then the EPA Van return back, which the Caucasian and dark skin man got out, approach the back of the van, open it and took Lola out. As Lola fell on her knees, Lincoln arrived looking down at her with a big evil smile) Lincoln: Looks like your 3:00 has just arrived! (As the sisters look confused about what just happened, Lincoln explained everything) Lincoln: I knew you guys were pranking me the entire time so I decided to get you back for getting me back. Leni: But how did you know you were pranked? Lincoln: It was quite simple; during my promises to you guys yesterday, I noticed that some of your stories wasn't true, Such as the time Leni told me that Lola gave away her stuff just for breaking her tiara, But when Lori was using me as an ottoman to paint her toenails, I noticed that all of Leni's stuff was still in their room. Next just before I went to talk to Lana, I went to use the bathroom and notice that Lori was using her phone, yet she told me that Lola destroyed her phone by putting it in a boiling pot of water. After realizing i was being pranked, I called Clyde and explained the situation. Luna: But wait! What about the EPA guys? Lincoln: I can explain that. You see some old friends Clyde's parents was visiting then today, Turns out they are really EPA agents. So Clyde ask them for help getting revenge on you guys for pranking me, and they agreed to help because they remember that their siblings also prank them. Lucy: But what about the frog skeleton and Lola's fingerprints? (The Caucasian man approach and explain what happened) Caucasian man: You see this is an plastic skeleton of the dark skin frog that we normally show this as a example for anyone who wants to harm any endangered wildlife. Lincoln: And for the fingerprint, during cleaning your and Lana's room, I secretly took one of your hair brushes, then remembering Ace savvy tactics of removing fingerprints from items from crime scenes, I took the fingerprints off and place on the skeleton when I took that short break. All I had to do now was wait until the final plan of my prank came. And you guys fell for it! Next time let me have my peace and quiet! ( the sisters look annoyed as they couldn't believe that their own brother had out prank them, then they looked a bit sad , then realize that they got a taste of their own medicine) Luna: Sorry Lil' Bro for putting you all this. Lori: but you have to admit, you're not the only one who had to live with loud noises. Lynn: I told you guys we should have beat him up for it, at least we wouldn't get pranked on. Lincoln: Okay guys I forgive you. But next time why don't you just talk to me instead of pulling this prank? Lola: I just wanted to teach you a lesson about ignoring us, and I thought I was an evil villain in the family. (As the EPA guys drive off, Lisa arrived outside the house, panically looking for Lincoln) Lisa: LINCOLN WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HELP ME WITH MY EXPERIMENT! Lincoln: Nice try Lisa, but you're too late. I already know about the prank. Lisa: What prank?! TAKE COVER!!!! (As Lisa got on the ground, The siblings turn towards the house as they see that Lisa's experiment literally blew the roof off the house and came back. Momemts later the siblings when upset and to everybody shock, their rooms and some of the stuff has been burned. Strangely though Lincoln's room, Lisa's side of the room, and also other things such as mr. Coconut, Edwin, Luna guitar, Lana's pets and Lucy's bats are perfectly ok as if the explosion never happened) Lori: OUR ROOM!! Leni: MY CLOTHES!!! Lynn: MY TROPHIES!!! Lola: MY DRESS, TOYS AND PAGEANT! (The siblings couldn't believe what just happen) The End. Category:Fanon alternate endings Category:Fanon